


The Chestnut Tree

by Bittodeath



Series: KuroDai Week 2017 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brothels, Dragon Riders, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nobility, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Daichi stops by in a brothel - but his usual companion isn't available. Instead, he goes for a handsome young man with an astounding power: Tetsurou.





	The Chestnut Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I used a world created for OCs that are mentioned in this fic - I still hope you'll enjoy it.  
> If you want to know a bit more about this universe, I'll post about it soon on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com.

Daichi halted in Alin at sundown. Though these parts weren’t cold, he didn’t feel like traveling at night or sleeping outside. And the world was starting to get dangerous, with the king being ill and rebellion threatening. Well, it wasn’t his problem anymore, was it? Alin was a village – big enough to be on a map, not enough to be called a city. He looked around. Hotels, inns and such didn’t interest him. It didn’t take him long to find the chestnut leaf emblem above a large building and go there. He dismounted from his dragon, patting its neck, before making sure the beast would be safe for the night. His dragon was a Pisces, ideal for traveling on ground when you weren’t a dragonnier, but it was far from being the biggest dragons. Some, much more dangerous, were probably there for the night with their masters. He wasn’t one to get close to these creatures.

He pushed down his hood and opened the door of the brothel. He was immediately hit by the warmth of the place, and closed the door behind him. He usually went for a prostitute named Alex, older than him but skilled at their job, but Alex was nowhere to be seen. His eyes stopped on a young man with beautiful red hair who was talking with two women around his age. This one, maybe…

“I’m sorry this one is a customer”, a voice said behind him, startling him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“It’s okay”, he said as he turned around, smiling gently. “I usually go with Alex but I can’t see them anywhere?”

He looked at the person who had surprised him: a man around his age, in their early twenties, with black hair sticking up on their head and golden eyes.

“Alex is getting ready for the young man you were ogling”, the prostitute answered, tilting their head with a smile. A chestnut leaf gold earring adorned their ear, like all the others. “I am afraid you’ll have to pick someone else. Do you have someone else in mind, or should I guide you through thanks to your preferences?”

Daichi paused to think for a moment. Prostitutes kept secrets, though they also got a lot of rumours going on. Like the one that said the Starscream boy had come out of his hiding after birthing a child from his master, three years ago. Or the ones saying the second prince was arguing with his older brother. Brothels were a good place to get intel, but it was also difficult to know what was true and what wasn’t. Even if someone recognized him, there was no gain to make it known.

He looked again at the red-haired young man, before jumping in realization. That was, in fact, the youngest Starscream dragonnier, the one who won the Games almost four years ago. He had changed a lot, but for those who had seen the Games, he was unforgettable. Uncomfortable, Daichi turned back to the prostitute he had been talking to.

“Do not look so worried, sir”, they said, something twinkling in their eyes.

He observed them a bit more. They were beautiful, and dressed with fine fabrics of royal red and gold. Absolutely not demure, but not lustful either. His choice was set.

“Are you free tonight?” he finally asked.  
“I am”, they answered. “You can call me Tetsurou.” They smiled. “And I am exactly the man you need”, he said sultrily, hands on his shoulders.

Daichi gulped, entranced.

“Do you wish to take a room for the night?” Tetsurou asked, and Daichi saw a couple disappearing in an alcove behind a curtain. He had the means to take a room for the night, so he would. Displaying his body wasn’t something he liked – well, it no longer was. He gave a curt nod.  
“Lead the way”, he told Tetsurou.

Tetsurou grabbed his hand lightly, naked feet making no sound on the carpets spread on the floors, and took him down a corridor, stopping to a door. He turned the key that was in the keyhole and held the door open as Daichi entered.

“Is it to your convenience?” Tetsurou asked. “We have better room if you wish, but the master bedroom is occupied.”  
“By the Starscream boy, isn’t it?” he asked, turning to face him. “This will do”, he added with a nod.

Tetsurou chuckled, closing the door and locking it before turning to him.

“Indeed. I will ask you not to spread the word of his being here.” He paused to look at him. “How should I call you, sir?”  
“Daichi”, he simply answered, turning to shrug off his coat.

Kuroo immediately helped him, taking it and putting it on the back of a chair before pushing him lightly to the chest. Daichi sat down on the bed and Kuroo tugged off his boots, long, slender fingers deftly working through the fasteners. He smirked, his hands sliding up to his knees, and even higher, up his thighs, before he propped his chin on one of his knees.

“So, tell me, Daichi… What brought you here?” Kuroo asked, fingers gliding gently against his leg, though he could barely feel them through his thick trousers.  
“The need to relax a bit”, Daichi replied, looking at him. “I always stop by here when I can.”

Kuroo’s fingers moved higher, skipping over his crotch to take off his heavy belt that was supporting quite a number of pockets. He tugged Daichi’s shirt from his pants and slid his warm palms against his stomach.

“Yeah? Tell me a bit more. How do you want it?”, Kuroo asked, thumbs rubbing over Daichi’s hipbones.

Daichi stared into his eyes. There was something proud and confident in him, Kuroo realized. Like most nobles who stopped by, which meant Daichi was probably one. Of a lesser rank, though, considering his reaction towards the Starscream family.

“I want you to fuck me senseless”, Daichi said. “I want to feel my whole body ache. I want to be unable to walk tomorrow.”

Kuroo’s breath hitched. Daichi was a very handsome man, with a rather dignified look – of course he wanted to wreck him completely, see him become a mess by his hands.

“I love how it sounds”, he purred.

Slowly, he worked Daichi’s trousers open, pulling them to the floor, before he snapped his fingers and made his own clothes fall in a heap to the floor. Of course he wasn’t supposed to use his wondrous gift of magic like this – that only made it better. He could see the outline of Daichi’s cock through his boxers and gently rubbed him through them. Daichi shivered, throwing his head back with a huff, and Kuroo mouthed at his half-hard length. It didn’t take long for Daichi’s fingers to thread through his hear and pull him closer.

“Stop teasing”, he commanded in a husky voice, “and get down to business.”  
“Get on your back”, Kuroo murmured, opening a drawer to grab the lubricant.  
“No”, Daichi said, “not on my back.”

Daichi took off what remained of his clothes and turned to kneel on the bed. Kuroo’s breath caught in his throat. On Daichi’s back, from his right shoulder down to the small of his back, there had been a tattoo. He knew them – they were the mark of nobles, a mark of belonging and the key to many, many doors and privileges. But Daichi no longer had a tattoo: instead, he had a burn. It had healed already, but it was quite recent still. Kuroo also knew about this punishment, and suddenly things made sense. Daichi was a banished noble – less than a murderer, less than a dog as far as nobility and justice went. He had lost everything, and it symbolized in the burning of his tattoo by the means of a red iron. A painful, humiliating treatment – that some, of course, didn’t survive.

Still, he knew better than to ask, and he dribbled some oil on his fingers, letting some fall on Daichi’s entrance, that fluttered at the cold. He warmed it up before pressing the pad of his finger to the twitching hole, rubbing and teasing and watching as Daichi’s obviously strong muscles tried to resist the need to yield, to bend and break. Kuroo’s magic wasn’t really powerful – he could control air, but barely enough to create a soft breeze. Still, it was enough to wrap ribbons of air around Daichi’s now fully hard cock and make them move around him. It was enough to have more ribbons wrap around his torso and slide up his thighs and to his crotch. It was enough to make him a popular prostitute.

He clearly felt Daichi relax in his power, and he chose this moment to sink a finger in. Daichi sucked in a breath, relaxing for him as he twirled his finger around, searching for his prostate. He knew he had found it when Daichi jolted.

“Say, how about you give up any form of control?” he purred in his ear, thrusting his finger in and out easily.

Slowly, Daichi nodded. The air soon formed ropes tied securely around his bound wrists and around his ankles, spreading his legs in an inviting fashion – and yet, there was no way to see them. Daichi felt a shiver creep up his spine at the feeling that he couldn’t move, but that nothing visible was holding him down. It felt like a strange metaphor for all the rules that had bounded him for so long. He moaned out loud when he felt Tetsurou add a second finger, swirling them around, spreading them and scissoring him ruthlessly.

“You are going to come like this”, Tetsurou whispered in a sultry voice, “with just my fingers up your ass. You are going to come and then I will fuck you so hard you will come once more, and by that time you’ll be begging me to stop.” He bent forward. “But you know what? I will _not_. Instead, I’ll give you something you’ve never felt before and make you feel so good you will pass out.”

He punctured his words by jabs to his prostate and Daichi moaned again, chest heaving and knees trembling. He was so worked up and Tetsurou so good to him that it didn’t take him long to wring an orgasm out of him, painting the sheets in white.

“Good boy”, Tetsurou murmured, and Daichi felt his cock twitch.

He didn’t let him recover.

Instead, Tetsurou slicked his cock and pushed into him, as he was still trembling from the aftershock, and a cry of pleasure mixed with pain fell from Daichi’s lips, his back arching into him. Tetsurou went slow at first, his thrusts deep, his hands grabbing tightly to Daichi’s thighs.

“I thought you were going to fuck me?” Daichi gritted through his teeth, in no position to push back into his thrusts.  
“Oh?” Kuroo grinned, nipping gently at his nape as he angled his hips up to thrust right into his prostate. “Am I not doing just that?”  
“I’m not some young virgin princess you need to impress”, Daichi spat out.  
“Alright”, Tetsurou said, and his hand pressed down on Daichi’s nape. “If you can still talk, it means I’m not doing you right.”

His thrusts suddenly became harder, harsh snaps of his hips that sent Daichi into the mattress. And that was when Daichi’s voice broke, raising in loud cries of pleasure, his hair mussed, his cheeks red, lips parted. Kuroo wrapped his hand around his cock – it was hard and leaking on his fingers, throbbing with each thrust – and then Daichi came a second time, his orgasm obviously ripping through him, and Kuroo pulled out just in time to release between his legs. They were both heaving, and Kuroo relaxed the binds holding Daichi, without undoing them fully.

“Take five minutes to recover”, Kuroo said, pouring a glass of water and making him drink. “Because your last orgasm will more likely be dry.”

He let him stretch his already quite sore limbs while he ruffled through the drawers, pulling out a toy that he covered in lubricant, thrusting it up in Daichi and making sure it was nestled comfortably against his p-spot. It wasn’t much when you looked at it, but combined to his power, it became a fabulous tool.

“Are you ready?” he asked gently, and Daichi slowly nodded.

The air started to move, and soon the toy was vibrating in him, making his overwhelmed nerves burn and scream in agony, and he tried to thrash around, but he couldn’t, and pleasure suddenly burst through him, his vision whitening as Tetsurou took another orgasm from him. Tetsurou gently let him down, cleaning up after them before sliding in bed next to him.

Daichi was obviously already half asleep, a tired smile on his lips. Tetsurou threaded his fingers through his hair.

“Sleep tight, Daichi.”

When Daichi woke up the following morning, Tetsurou was still there, sleeping on the other side of the bed. He looked even more beautiful in the morning sunlight, and Daichi smiled contentedly. He tried to stand up but quickly gave up – Tetsurou had kept his promise, he was too sore to walk. He started to observe the sleeping man next to him, wondering how an air-bender had landed there. Element-masters were rare, even among magic wielders like dragonniers. There was a knock at the door that startled Tetsurou awake. Daichi gestured at him to go get it and Kuroo barely wrapped himself in some cloth before he opened the door. There was a quick exchanged of hushed words, and Tetsurou was closing the door and coming back before he could recognize who he had been talking to. Tetsurou came close to the bed, holding out a vial.

“A present for you”, he said. “To help with cicatrisation.”

Daichi’s heart missed a beat. He was sure no one could have recognized him, unless… He didn’t finish his thought, Tetsurou had started to apply the remedy on his scar. It didn’t take long to take effect, soothing the skin and numbing the remaining pain. He pulled Tetsurou back in bed with him, the young man sitting on the side of the bed and Daichi laying his head down in his lap.

“Why is an air-bender in a brothel?”  
“Why are there a banished noble and a noble in hiding in a brothel?” Kuroo retorted. “We do not ask for your secrets, sir. Do not ask for ours.”

Daichi smirked. Of course, he should have known Tetsurou wouldn’t say a thing.

“Will you tell me your name, then?”  
“Only if you tell me yours. A secret for a secret, sir, that’s the rule.”  
“Alright. Daichi Sawamura.”  
“From the house of Sawamura”, Kuroo completed with a nod, “I heard of you. Knocked up some noble of higher ranking when you forced her, didn’t you? That’s why you were banished.”

Daichi winced. That wasn’t the whole truth – but that was what he got in exchange for his, the child’s and his lover’s life. A ruined reputation and a life in pieces.

“Yeah”, he breathed.

If he hadn’t been so impatient, maybe… He clenched his fist. There was nothing he could do.

“My name is Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou”, he answered with a tired smile.

Daichi stared at him.

“That’s not all there is to it, isn’t it?”  
“No indeed”, Kuroo replied. “I am the illegitimate child of the Sunseer lord.”

Daichi’s eyes widened. The Sunseer family had caused the war fifteen years ago – he was a just a child, and so was Tetsurou. In the end, the royal family won and the Sunseer house was completely destroyed. It had been a great slaughter, kept under silence. Their retainers had all been banished. He understood now that anonymity was the only thing keeping Tetsurou alive in this kingdom. A bastard child from a fallen family, a prostitute lying in bed with a banished heir. He smiled softly and rose to kiss Tetsurou’s lips.

“Let’s run away, you and me”, he said. “We take a dragon and fly to some faraway land. The war is threatening already; it might be our only chance.”

Kuroo burst out laughing.

“Me, fleeing with a man I barely know to a place I know nothing about? I’m sorry, I’m not suicidal. If I want to die I will simply let myself be known.”

*

“I will come back”, Daichi promised, his hands holding Kuroo’s. “I will come back for you.”

Tetsurou smiled.

“Do come back, sir.”

Daichi jumped on his dragon, looked at Tetsurou one last time and in a matter of minutes he was gone. But he knew he could save Tetsurou – even if it took him a lifetime. He looked up at the blue sky and the sun shining over him. He had a great day ahead of him.


End file.
